1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bumpers for motor vehicles, and the like, and more particularly to bumpers which facilitate pushing of another vehicle by a vehicle provided with such bumpers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently necessary for one motor vehicle to push another vehicle. Unfortunately, however, the front bumper of virtually all standard production motor vehicles is not suited to perform such pushing operations. While vehicles, such as those belonging to service stations, garages, and the like, can be specially equipped with a, for example, generally planar impact member across the front of the vheicle for engagement with a vehicle being pushed, such impact members are simply not suited to use on conventional pleasure and business vehicles due to their weight, bulkiness, and unsightly appearance. Further, such impact members are liable to cause damage to a vehicle being pushed.
While it is well known to provide motor vehicles, and the like, with resilient bumpers, such bumpers are usually of stationary construction ill suited for pushing operations. That is, these known resilient bumper elements, are mounted for absorbing impact shock only, and are not intended or generally capable of permitting one vehicle to push another vehicle in a safe manner.
Examples of resilient bumpers for motor vehicles can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,130,998, issued Apr. 28, 1964 to J. H. Andersen; 2,681,246, issued June 15, 1954 to J. Corydon II; 2,182,085, issued Dec. 5, 1939 to J. E. Kellner et al.; 3,792,890, issued Feb. 19, 1974 to L. A. R. Corretti.